A Death Eater Laments
by Mumakil
Summary: An evening at Malfoy Manor


A Death Eater Laments  
  
It glided down the banister, silent except for the wisp of sound made   
by its flickering tongue. At the bottom of the stair, coiling itself around the   
footpost, the snake took a new direction, moving swiftly across the plush   
forest green rug. The remnants of a fire smoldered in the fireplace, giving   
the room occasional snatches of dim light, and making the skin of the snake   
flash in brilliant silver. Before the fire lay an ornate armchair of deep oak,   
the upholstery richly patterned in a diamond design, serpentine creatures   
coiled about them. A man sat in the chair, taken by a troubled sleep. The   
snake halted at the foot of the man, tongue protruding quickly, giving a hiss.   
Lucius awoke with a start, and leant down to stroke his pet.   
  
"A little peckish perhaps Haaasha'?" he mumbled,"well then, lets get you   
something from the garret."  
Haaashaastaak hissed in anticipation and followed at Lucius' heels as he   
strode down to the basement. Beneath the living room, the warmth of the fire   
could be felt through the ceiling, adding a sense of dankness to the stuffy   
basement. He passed through his collection of Dark Magic artifacts, many   
long ago banned by the Ministry of Magic. Fearful ignorant fools thought   
Lucius as he rummaged through the feeding chest for a choice morsel,   
Mudbloods, half of them, pathetic miscreants. That doddering Fudge   
wouldn't know his own wand if it were shoved up.... Lucius Malfoy's   
thoughts often turned to these things after a few drinks, and that normally   
led to a few more drinks, which led to a rather rowdy household.   
  
The feeding chest lid suddenly snapped shut on Lucius' fingers, and he   
gave a bellow of pain and annoyance, lashing out with a curse.   
"Ruina!" With a crash of wood the chest shattered into pieces, splinters   
flying. Haaashaastaak hissed in dismay and slithered away, grabbing a piece   
of toad as it went.  
"Yes! Get what you want and then bugger off! That's the way isn't it?   
Bloody filthy serpent. To think I have to do this! That forsaken Potter   
boy...his fault it is, freeing that dirty elf!" he stumbled and grabbed hold of a   
strut to support himself. By the Dark Lord I'm hungry thought he.  
"NARCISSA!" he bellowed as he staggered upstairs again, knocking over   
the stand of Hippogriff skulls in the corner. A candle was lit upstairs in the   
master bedroom. Suddenly a better thought came to him...  
He darkened the hall, "Extinguere", and strode upstairs, lust in his eyes..  
  
Illuminating the bedroom, and disrobing, Lucius leapt onto the bed.  
"Oh what are you doing, you old fool?" groaned his wife.  
"Shut up" he said shortly, pulling back the covers. She lay there lasciviously,   
in black robes clinging to her hips.   
"By the Dark Lord you can still do it for me Cissa." he said sharply,   
caressing her buttocks.   
At thirty-six Narcissa still had the body, and the athleticism that Lucius   
remembered from her first time in the dungeon near the Slytherin common   
room at Hogwarts.   
"Lucius, I'm tired. Not now." Narcissa turned over.  
"You will not tell me when I may have you wife! I will tell you." Lucius said   
coldly. "Now, take off your robe."  
Narcissa gave him a sharp look, one filled with anger, excitement, and a   
dash of fear.   
"Very well" she acquiesced.  
  
Spreading her legs, Narcissa thought of the days when there was love in   
how Lucius had taken her. Now it was simply cold lust, no warmth, no   
kisses, no embraces, simply his own pleasure. In reflection, Narcissa realised   
that this was how she liked it. With a grunt she rolled over, forcing Lucius   
beneath her, and sat herself atop him.  
"You may have me Lucius, but I will decide when you take what you   
want." she growled. Lucius scowled.  
After a steady rhythm Narcissa felt her husband close to climax, and slid off   
him.   
"What are you doing woman? I could get more pleasure from Haaasha!"  
"Yes, but would you prefer that cold-blooded thing to this?" Narcissa   
stroked her inner thigh.  
"Sometimes I wonder." He sighed "Get back here, I want you."  
She giggled as she had done when she was seventeen.   
"I know." With a sharp breath she straddled his waist and let him take her.  
  
By the end she was screaming, her black polished nails drawing blood on   
his pale chest. Lucius grunted, as he was satisfied, shuddering with pleasure   
as Narcissa's quick tongue lapped his neck. He felt his wife find her own   
pleasure as her hips shivered.   
"Concipere Non" he whispered.  
"Oh Lucius," she gasped, regaining her breath, "why can't we have another?"  
  
"We mustn't my dear. Draco will be our only one."  
"But why?" she asked pleadingly as he grasped her breasts.  
"He will be our only one Cissa, it must be so. The Dark Lord decreed it. I   
have great plans for our son, and it must be so."  
Dismounting him, Narcissa rolled over and went to sleep sulkily. Lucius lay   
awake for the night, his hand on his wife's belly, Haaashaastaak coiled at his   
side. Gazing at the snake tongues skull on his forearm, not for the first time   
Lucius Malfoy wondered if his life was as he wished it. 


End file.
